Love, Love, Shine
by silverdragon994
Summary: Tenten is an optimist, Neji is not. Sakura is a bookworm, Sasuke is cool. Hinata is a very shy girl, Naruto is the number one hyperactive ninja of the world. Ino is a loudmouth, Shikamaru is a lazyass. What happens when they get together? Chaos.
1. Forest of Flowers

**Love, Love, Shine **summary: Everyone's a freshman in Konoha High School. Tenten's an optimist, Neji is not. Could they make the perfect couple? Sakura is a bookworm, Sasuke is cool. Can they set aside their differences to do their science project? Or can that just spark some fireworks? Hinata is a very shy girl; Naruto is…the number one, hyperactive ninja on the face of the earth. Will he get over himself and _finally_ ask Hinata out? Ino is a loudmouth; Shikamaru is a lazy-ass. Will they fall for each other? A high school of problems, romance and mean teachers. Everyone gets what they want, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto god-damned it!

▪◄♥►▪

**Love, Love, Shine – Chapter 1 – Forest of Flowers**

▪◄♥►▪

Being a high school freshman isn't _that_ bad. I mean, everyone would protect the Hyuuga prodigy, thanks to his fan club, but then again, so would you if you were his friend.

That's what Tenten was.

Tenten, a surname-less fifteen- going on sixteen, femme fatale. Sure, some guys admired her for her; meanwhile the rest just did perverted things.

Need we not mention the time she would have bet a million dollars Sasuke groped her.

Tenten, Lee and Neji were the "inner-circle" in the school, even though they've been in high school for what? Five, six minutes?

The fan girls let Tenten and Lee into the human shinobi shield, blocking everyone that even _tried_ to _look _at his hotness.

By "his", we all know what I mean, right?

So the stoic Hyuuga boy could do without the crowd of fan girls, but having even seniors in high school run away scared, he has to admit, watching them run to their mommies is just…amusing.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten said hastily as one fan girl "accidentally" punched her in the stomach. So Tenten did what first came to mind. She bitch-slapped her.

The fan girl fell back with so much force put into the slap; passing by people could have sworn she just flew.

"Hn?" Neji answered nonchalantly, turning his head to his best friend.

"Ano…Uh…Can we get out of this? A fan girl just punched me in the stomach," she replied, rubbing the back of her head in nervousness.

"YOSH! WHERE IS THAT BAD, TAINTED FLOWER OF UNYOUTHFULNESS! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO EVEN TOUCH _MY_ DELICATE, FRAGILE BLOSSOM OF BEAUTY AND YOUTH!" Lee shouted a little more than possibly shatter everyone's eardrums.

The fan club just proceeded walking, and extended the length of the circle, enough room for Lee to run around angrily screaming things about youth and such. A couple of snickers and sniggers could be heard throughout the fan club as Neji gave them the Glare™.

They immediately stopped laughing and went back to attacking various amounts of people watching Neji, Tenten and Lee pass by.

"Neji-kun, Lee-kun? Can I ask you something?" Tenten asked curtly, biting her lower lip.

Neji noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"OI! WHAT IS IT TENTEN-CHAN!"

"Ano…Do any of you guys know where the HELL the office is!"

▪◄♥►▪

_Okay, first period…Science with Kurenai. Got it…_ Sakura thought nervously as she held her schedule with shaky hands.

Walking to class wasn't that bad either. Unless you count tripping, in which Sakura gets frightened really easily.

"Oof!" Sakura exclaimed as she bumped into someone with _really_ hard abs and _really _hard composure.

The pink haired girl was about to fall to the floor when the person she bumped into, caught her by the waist, and gingerly set her back up.

Playing nervously with the hems of her plaid uniform skirt, Sakura blushed and looked up to see a boy, her age, with jet black chicken hair, and cold obsidian eyes.

"Daijobu?" he asked coolly, as if that never happened.

"Ano…Hai." She replied blushing as she clutched her backpack in such force, the strap almost ripped. "Ja ne," Sakura said in a high-pitched voice and walked off.

She stopped when she remembered to thank him. "Iie! Ano…um…Arigato…" she murmured and she could have sworn that he was smirking behind her back.

"No problem." He said to no one as he watched her retreating figure. _Sakura Haruno, ne? Interesting…Sai, you scored the jackpot!_

The boy shook his head and walked to his science class. Little did he know he was going to see the pink haired girl again.

▪◄♥►▪

"Okay maggots; get to your assigned seats…NOW!" Anko-sensei screamed as the whole class, minus Neji scurried over to the chalkboard and quickly glanced around the paper for their names.

_Kirimi, no, Yuki, no, Bako, no, Fyo, no, Lee, yes! Neji...yes! ... Me! _Tenten gave the teacher a round of applause mentally since she figured out that she sat next to Neji and Lee.

Once everyone got to their seats, Tenten being in the middle of Neji and Lee, the teacher stood up from her seat and smirked.

"I know assigned seats are stupid, but, this is the way I like it. _My_ way. And it seems that Tenten and Rock Lee already love their seats." The marooned haired woman spoke harshly as Tenten and Lee stopped chatting instantly, afraid of the consequences.

"Because today is your first day, I will _not _hurt you in any way. But if I catch you speaking while _I _am speaking…let's just say…you'll be eating through a tube." Anko threatened and as if on cue, the few couple of people stopped talking. "Understood?"

Everyone shook their heads in unison, except for Neji. Why?

He's too cool.

▪◄♥►▪

"Welcome everyone to English class! I will be your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. First, let's introduce ourselves with your likes, dislikes, ambitions and dreams. I will go first." The silver haired jounin said, putting away the little orange book he held in his hands.

"Well, let's see here. I like many things, I also dislike many things. My ambitions are…none of your business and my dreams…I have no intention of telling you."

Everyone sweatdropped as Hinata blushed. _Wow…What a teacher. And I thought Iruka-sensei was…well…different…_

"Okay, now, your turn," Kakashi-sensei pointed at the first person in the first row.

"Ano…Um…My name is Naoto Bishino and I like…" Everything else faded away as Hinata noticed blonde spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes, filled with amusement and joy, as his whiskers twitched happily.

_Naruto-kun…_ Hinata almost fainted at the thought and smiled sheepishly. _It seems like we are in the same class._

A couple of people passed and it was the hyperactive "number one" rookie's turn. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He yelled to the heavens. "I LIKE MANY THINGS TOO! I LIKE RAMEN, INSTANT RAMEN, I ALSO LIKE READING ABOUT RAMEN, COOKING RAMEN, EATING RAMEN-"

"Okay, so you like ramen. Your dislikes?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as Naruto laughed nervously.

"Right. I dislike waiting the three minutes before eating instant ramen, mean teachers, mean people, stuck up people, rich and snotty people-"

"Your ambitions?" Kakashi butt in, rolling the one eye that wasn't covered by his hiate-ate.

"TO BECOME THE WORLD'S BEST SHINOBI! AND MY DREAM IS TO BECOME A GREAT HOKAGE LIKE TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Hinata giggled softly and blushed. _Oh, Naruto-kun…_

More people passed and it was Hinata's turn. "My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, of t-the m-main branch." Her eyes glistened in sadness as she recalled the curse mark on Neji's forehead, thanks to a certain _somebody_ in her family. "I l-like…"

▪◄♥►▪

Ino sighed heavily as she patrolled the corridor of her new school. She hated the first day of school, especially when they have to wear such ridiculous outfits!

A pink button up shirt, with a collar, a redish-maroonish-violet vest, a matching plaid mini skirt, stockings, knee stockings or small velvet socks with black loafers.

Not exactly what the blonde of spunk would wear. But, if it's for school, the dreadful, horrible school, she would do it. One, if she didn't, her mother would throw a fit, and two, it's the only thing her mother let her wear to school.

So, basically, that's the same thing.

"Shikamaru Nara," Ino heard the teacher call from the hallway.

"Here." a lazy voice replied, and Ino heard a soft yawn.

_Shika, Shika, Shika…Tsk, tsk, tsk… _Ino thought in her mind as she entered the classroom late.

"Where have you been?" Asuma-sensei called to Ino as Ino plopped into a seat next to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I couldn't find class. Sorry," she half-lied smoothly.

"Fine. Just don't be late again. Social Studies is important. Don't you _dare_ be late." he threatened nonchalantly.

"Hai, Asuma-sensei, hai." Ino muttered loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Very well, then. Today, the first day of school, you will have no homework," the black haired man took a long dip of his cigarette. The class roared with happiness as Ino thrust up her fist in the air, screaming, "Oh yea, uh-huh!"

"But-"

Groans escaped from each person, except maybe Shikamaru who was sleeping silently.

"You will have a lot of classwork today."

_Shit._

▪◄♥►▪

"I am Gai, your youthful sensei for this gym year! Since today is the first day, I will be teaching you how to do very easy taijutsu! Everyone, gather round as I demonstrate the Kage Konoha Buyou!" Gai boomed as everyone got closer together in the gym, but some were a little hesitant to their crazy wacko teacher.

Some even stayed away from Lee, the exact replica of Gai, only smaller. Tenten stayed by Neji, who, even said so himself, "Stay close to each other. No body knows what idiotic tricks Gai could do."

Tenten inched closer to Neji when Gai almost kicked her in the face. Neji noted this and he sighed.

"Tenten, I said stay close." Neji retorted irritated and grabbed Tenten by the shoulders, pulling her to the back of the crowd; she even received the lovely gift of cold stares from fan girls.

"Neji-kun, I can't see!" Tenten whined and Neji furrowed his eyebrows, sighing.

"Get on my shoulders." He commanded.

"Nani?"

"Get. On. My. Shoulders." He repeated angrily, and instead of Tenten doing it for herself, he did it.

He grabbed her by the waist and let her sit on his shoulders, his head between her legs. She shifted the weight to her feet and squirmed around, after a couple of seconds, her feet were planted firmly on Neji's hard shoulders and she could see everyone in the gym.

And they were staring at her.

The fan girls were angry.

The guys were gaping in awe and shock.

Lee was clapping Gai for his move.

Gai was complementing Lee for his youthful hospitality.

Tenten was watching Lee and Gai.

Neji gave everyone the Glare™.

Everyone went back to watching Lee and Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten called, flailing an arm in the air.

Gai's attention broke from Lee to the panda bun haired girl, on top of Neji Hyuuga.

"O, ho! You see everyone! Now _that_ is teamwork! Good job Tenten and Neji!" Gai struck his good-guy pose as his pearly white teeth _pinged_ and his thumbs up sign was pointing directly at the two.

_Crap!_ Tenten thought as she was falling off of Neji's broad shoulders. Her foot was slipping; the blinding rays of Gai's teeth affected her sight as she waved her arms violently in the air, desperate to catch something.

Neji jumped from Tenten's fall as she fell in the air.

He caught her in his arms, bridal style and Tenten flushed a painted red.

"Arigato Neji-kun!" Tenten cried happily and nervously as Neji set her down.

Gai and Lee ran towards her, inspecting every part of her body to make sure she's okay.

All eyes were on them as a pink haired girl walked into the gym, tapping lightly on the wooden doors to get their attention.

Eyes were averted from Neji, Gai, Tenten and Lee and went on her.

"Um…delivery for Gai?"

▪◄♥►▪

Sakura could not believe what she just saw. Pushing the trigger to open the door, Sakura walked out of the gym and giggled happily.

Tenten was in the arms of Neji, she was blushing, and Sakura could have sworn that there was a tint of blush on Neji's face too.

"If only Sasuke or that boy were kind enough to save me like that." Sakura whispered so lowly, no one could hear.

Walking up the stairs to her science class, Sakura pushed open the door to the science lab, where they were mixing chemicals, also where Kurenai Yuuhi was going to announce an end of the semester project.

It was just the first day of school, and they already have projects to do.

Mean much?

"Ah, Sakura, what did Gai say?" Kurenai asked as Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke and the boy from before. She smiled at the boy then frowned at Sasuke.

_Hmph, he doesn't deserve much._

"Oh, he said thank you. He was looking for those goggles or something like that." Sakura waved her wrist, along with waving away the thought.

"Okay, now that you're back Sakura, I will make the announcement." Kurenai cleared her throat. "Ahem. You will have a project, due at the end of this semester. You will start it in the next two weeks, as you will be teaching genin science procedures to techniques in genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu, the main three. As you remember, or some don't, chuunins in high school taught you how to control chakra better, or some taught you the basic necessities in ninjutsu, maybe a couple taught you how to walk on water." The red eyed teacher explained, walking around the room with her lab coat, hands behind her back, and grinning.

"Teach them everything you were taught by your chuunins. Groups will be assigned soon. Firstly, pick out the techniques that you want to teach them. Open your books to page twenty one and read about genins. You might not remember, so just read it," Kurenai stopped in the middle of the room, and opened her eyes.

"Go."

▪◄♥►▪

Hinata watched as Naruto opened his history book and started reading about the Kages. Hinata followed and opened her book to page seven, where she found _a lot _of writing and a lot of pictures.

She blinked twice and started to read:

"_There are many academy students, there are many genins, many chuunins and many jounins, but there is only one Kage. The Kage is the strongest and most supreme ninja of all ninjas in their respective villages. _

_Despite what some may assume because of appearances, they are immensely powerful and hold a number of powerful techniques that can even control nature itself. Becoming Kage is the ultimate level of mastery and skill. _

_Each of the hidden villages have their own Kage, with a different name. Ho (Fire), Kaze (Wind), Rai (Lightning), Mizu (Water), and Tsuchi (Earth)."_

The violet haired beauty only had to read the first three paragraphs to know what's going to come next.

Biographies.

The biographies of all of the Kages, written on the board was an assignment: **Read page seven, then read the biographies of all of the Kages. Hokage, page twelve. Kazekage, page thirty two. Raikage, page fifty nine. Mizukage, page eighty six. Tsuchikage, page one hundred nine.**

Wasn't this supposed to be English?

Hinata raised her hand sheepishly as Kakashi looked up from his perverted book.

"Ah, yes, Hinata, what can I do for you?" he asked curtly, quite enjoying the peace and quiet of the classroom.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, w-why are we l-learning about the Kages w-when this is s-supposed to be English?" Hinata stuttered lightly and a line of pink crossed her cheeks as Naruto poked her.

"Hinata-chan! What's the answer to number one?" Naruto whispered loudly, besides, he was in front of Hinata, so…why was he whispering and poking her?

"So I see Hinata. Arigato. I have not explained myself yet, and Naruto? There is no number one."

Naruto sweatdropped and gave Hinata a toothy grin. "Sorry Hinata-chan! Never mind,"

"Oh, ano…That's o-okay Naruto-kun." She whispered back to him as he smiled.

"Okay, so…I just want you to write a story about the Kages. A fictional one. No swearing, no 'bad' thoughts, no pimps, nothing unacceptable. Got it?" Kakashi stated harshly, yet softly.

The class nodded.

"Good. Back to work."

_Naruto touched me…_

▪◄♥►▪

**After school…**

"Guys, I hate my social studies teacher! He's so mean!" Ino complained, slumping her shoulders as all of the girls entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Kaa-san, I'm here!" Ino screamed to her mother who was in the back, trimming the stems of the bushel of wild flowers she held.

"Ino, we need more lilies, daisies, irises, and roses for the shop. We're running out clean!" Mrs. Yamanaka smiled warmly and shooed the girls out, grabbing their heavy book bags, and throwing them to the corner.

"Okay, then I guess we're going flower hunting," Tenten mused.

"I guess so!" Sakura cried happily as Ino grabbed the two by the wrists, dragging them, with Hinata in tow, Sakura and Tenten holding on to her, to the near by train station.

"Four tickets please!" Ino smiled at the guy in the ticket booth and he punched out four tickets.

"The train will be leaving soon. Go on now, hurry." He said heartily and they ran off.

"Hurry up!" Tenten shouted, holding open the doors as a panting Ino, Sakura and Hinata hopped inside the train, along with Tenten as the door slammed shut.

▪◄♥►▪

The train ride wasn't that bad. Besides the screaming babies, drunken hobos and money begging bums, it was alright.

"We're here!" Ino exclaimed, running into a meadow of millions and millions of flowers, arms in the air, smiling, giggling and laughing. The girls joined in, and soon, they started a game of tag, Sakura being it.

And the guys watched.

They watched from the trees, seeing as Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino's friendship was blooming and blooming, becoming more like best friends everyday.

In this forest of flowers, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto could only watch as their "crushes" played and talked about one another, Tenten told her day, how Neji caught her, how he let her stand on his shoulders.

He even remembered himself how Tenten stood on his shoulders, and whenever he looked up, her saw up her shirt, and that made Neji blush inwardly.

Sakura told her tale of the guy she bumped into, and how hot he was, how Sasuke was a _little_ bit hotter and how the boy smiled back at her when she smiled at him.

Sasuke was happy that Sakura thought he was hotter than the other kid, but was terrified that he might lose her. After all, behind that cool exterior, lies a heart to be loved.

Hinata told her story as everyone sweatdropped at Kakashi's antics. Hinata also told them that Naruto touched her and that he talked to her, as every girl cooed.

Naruto was quite the happy man when he found out that Hinata was content with his "plan". What plan? I don't know, but Naruto's mind is too complicated to get into.

Ino told them what she remembered, the lunch she had with Shikamaru, how nice she acted (flirting!), how nice he acted back.

Shikamaru's ears turned red as he also too remembered the outrageous small amount of flirting they had.

Damn hormones.

The boys watched from a safe distance as each girl picked their own flower.

Ino. Rose. Love.

Tenten. Iris. Compassion.

Sakura. Lily. Kind.

Hinata. Daisy. Gentle.

Each flower represented each girl. And the boys were more than happy to watch the girls play.

After all, this is a forest of flowers. Anything can happen.

▪◄♥►▪

**TBC**

▪◄♥►▪

**Okay, this was very random, but I felt that this turned out quite okay. What do you think? I don't think I'm going to get a lot of reviews, but I hope you liked it! Arigato! Okay, if you're stupid, here are the pairings:**

**NejiTen (YAY!)**

**SasuSaku**

**ShikaIno**

**NaruHina**

**Arigato for reading! I'll update soon! Ja ne!**


	2. Flower of Dreams

**Love, Love, Shine chapter two is here! I will update _Hell's Fire_, _Simple Pains_, maybe _Closed Minded Girl_, and defiantly _Dead Sea, Tower of Ruin_ really soon! I just got my new computer screen so; I'm updating this because I got a really good brain storm for this in school today, so here we go!**

"_Blah blah blah" - Talk dreaming/textbook words_

**Blah, blah, blah - **_Inner Sakura_

_Blah, blah, blah – Thoughts/Dreaming_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

▪◄♥►▪

**Love, Love, Shine – Chapter 2 – Flower of Dreams**

▪◄♥►▪

_I have seen the future, and it's like the present._

_Only longer._

_Dan Quisenberry_

▪◄♥►▪

Being a blonde doesn't mean you're stupid. I mean, I'm blonde and I've been in the smarty-pants class since the first grade, so, why does everyone judge Ino by her natural hair color?

The Yamanaka of gossip didn't know, but having the knowledge of various types of flowers was enough for her to prove her theory: _Blondes are just as smart as brunettes, red heads and black heads. _And maybe pink hair in Sakura's case.

"Alright, do we have all of the flowers Kaa-san asked for?" Ino asked irritated, trying to blow away a large stem of blonde hair in her face.

Hinata let out a small giggle as Ino swore she just saw another pair of white eyes in the trees in her attempt to get her vision cleared from just yellow streaks of DNA.

_No…Neji-san isn't one to do that. Or…is he? _Ino thought curtly as her attempt was made a success, and then soon, more blonde hair hawked her vision. _Damn!_

"You know, you could ask us to help you," Sakura spoke shrilly, rolling her eyes. Ino puffed in anger.

"Iie! I could do this myself. I don't need help, I'm a young, talented, beautiful-" Ino was rudely cut off by Tenten.

"Stubborn, angsty, mid-evil fifteen year old. We know." Tenten smiled and pulled Ino's large lock of hair behind her pierced ear.

"I could have done that myself." Ino mused, pouting, turning around, her grasp on a million thorn-less roses tightened.

"Well, why didn't you?" Sakura's smirk swallowed Ino up whole as the blue-eyed beauty smirked back.

"Because I still looked beautiful that way," Ino dropped her flowers to the floor as she felt a bundle of irises and daises being thrown at her.

"Hey!" the pony-tailed girl yelped playfully, throwing more flowers at her friends.

"T-Tenten-chan, S-Sakura-chan, Ino-c-chan!" Hinata called under a pile of various amounts of flowers, gasping for air from the amazing amount of giggling she was doing just before.

"Hai!" Sakura replied, dodging a few flowers, soon to be greeted by a daffodil in the face.

"What's up?" Tenten yelled happily as the brunette launched more flowers in the air. After all, being a weapons mistress means having good aim. And trust me, did she have good aim.

The lily that Tenten threw hit Ino directly in the face as the spunk brushed it off. "I'm here!" Ino shouted curtly, biting her lower lip from having the urge to scream, "OLLI-OLLI-OXIN-FREE!", but she didn't, since her lack of bravery ate at her piece by piece.

"Ano…" Hinata stuttered, her voice muffled by the flowers. "Could s-someone help m-me?"

▪◄♥►▪

"Kaa-san, we're back!" Ino shouted as she opened the back door to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, walking in with three to four bags of thorn-less roses, followed by Sakura with an equal amount of bags full of golden yellow and tangerine orange daisies.

"Oh, that's just wonderful Ino!" the older woman replied, setting down a bushel of orchard colored lilacs in a long yellow slim vase.

"Ototo-chan!" Ino called for her younger brother as Tenten and Hinata entered through the door, more flowers in tow.

"Are! How many flowers did you pick?" Mrs. Yamanaka smiled heartily and walked out of the room with the vase in her gloved hands.

"Ino-hime!" Ino's little brother came zooming out from the staircase that led to more flowers.

"Ototo-chan, please help me," Ino begged him. The twelve year old boy quirked his blonde eyebrows.

"Ino-nee-hime, ask Aniki to do it for you, Chichiue wants me to help him find Tenten-chan's katana that she lost in here last week!" the boy said happily and gazed at Tenten.

The panda bun haired girl mentally shuddered. _Why, for Kami's sake, does Basaki have to have a god-damned crush on me?_ Tenten sighed and smiled at the boy who blushed and looked back at the platinum blonde.

"Gomen Ino. Tou-san needs me. Okoti might help you if you ask. But he'll be busy with _Dokusi_," Basaki emphasized on Dokusi, having the knowledge that his brother has a disgusting, ugly, mean girlfriend.

"Dabo! Dokusi is nice! Besides, he _wants_ to help his younger sister. I'm his _favorite_." Ino mused laughingly and Basaki stuck his tongue out at her.

"Tou-san! Ino-hime is making fun of me!"

"If you call me a princess, why do you yell at me?" the blonde girl questioned, dropping the bags that created a deep line of red on her fingers.

"I don't know, but leave me alone!" he yelled angrily and ran out. "Tenten-_hime­_, I will be back for you!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Hinata gently placed down her bags of daisies on the wooden, glazed floor.

"Ano…hai. Let's get t-to work, ne?" Hinata smiled and Sakura plopped down her bags, heaving in for a big, long sigh.

Boy, just picking a million flowers sure does suck the life out of you.

▪◄♥►▪

Hinata waved good-bye to her friends as she made her short distanced way to the Hyuuga compound.

Her deep set sky blue back pack hung behind her back as her violet-red skirt waved in the wind.

Dark was coming soon, threatening shop keepers to close up their stores.

Some stores, on her way, were kept open twenty four hours and Hinata peered into some passing by.

The graffiti on the alley way's walls were painted and sprayed on quickly, Hinata judged; by the way each word was scribbled down.

The violet haired girl stopped in her tracks and gazed at the writing.

_Naruto Uzumaki waz here!_ Was written on the corner edge of the red brick wall.

In the middle of the wall, two large, separate hearts were cleanly made, probably by fan girls, and they read, _Neji Hyuuga_, and _Sasuke Uchiha_. An equal's sign was drawn underneath: _ they love us!_

Hinata giggled softly and blushed. Never had she seen someone permanently sign her cousin's name and her friend's name on a wall.

Traveling past a couple of more graffiti marks, the Hyuuga girl saw the names of her friends. What was written was: _Ino is a slut! Sakura is a bitch! Tenten is a boy! Hinata is weak!_

The girl's smiled faded and was replaced by sadness.

Who could have done this?

▪◄♥►▪

"Tou-san, I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she entered her home complex. Dropping her book bag by the coat rack, the pick haired girl headed for the kitchen.

Living on the twenty-seventh floor was great! Especially when Tenten was your next room neighbor.

Sakura had a big apartment complex, and it was neat too. Being built only four years ago, it was a large and sturdy home, perfect to fit the three people family the Harunos were.

"Sakura-chan, come in here for a minute!" Sakura's father called to her from the kitchen, just the place where the emerald eyed kunoichi was headed.

"Coming Tou-san," she replied in a monotone matter. Her socks rubbed against the carpeted surface of the living room floor, sending small electric shocks down Sakura's back, slowly making her way to her father.

"Ah, hai Tou-san?"

"Your mother will be working late tonight," Mr. Haruno said curtly.

"Again?" Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator door, fingering her way to grab some water.

"Hai. Her new boss, er…what's her name?"

"Takamasu-sama?" Sakura answered, using her mother's boss's last name for reference. Sakura finally reached the bottle of water with her finger tips and motioned chakra towards her hands to get it into her grasp. _Gotcha!_

"Hai, hai! Takamasu-san is very strict. One day, I swear, your mother will get such a stress disease from her, it won't be even funny!" he joked, not looking up from the newspaper, his glasses reflecting from the kitchen's light.

Sakura giggled and took a sip of water from the opened bottle. "Hm…Tou-san, what's for dinner?"

Sakura's father glanced up from the paper, at Sakura, then back at the paper. "Miso ramen."

The pink haired girl sighed and set down the bottle of water. Opening the kitchen cabinet, the girl pulled out instant ramen in a cup and set the kettle of water on the stove.

Turning on the stove, Sakura softly muttered, "Itadakimasu,"

Seriously. Her dad is becoming more like Naruto…

▪◄♥►▪

Tenten smiled brightly at her family. "Itadakimasu!" she said happily as she dug into her food.

Her mother, father and sister smiled back at her and softly replied, "Itadakimasu." Being a quite tough – no, really tough family calls for healthy meals.

Tonight, on behalf of the first day of school, Tenten's mother let her family eat some takeout: riceballs, fried and white rice, chicken bits, cooked vegetables, and her favorite, ramen.

The panda bun haired girl looked at her sister. Her blonde hair shone in the dining room's light, reflecting a peach-golden color. Her emerald green eyes were happy and smiling, like her matching attitude.

"Onee-chan, did you get into that college you wanted to?" Tenten asked, after swallowing her food.

Her older sister nodded. "Hey, Tenten-nee-chan, are you with _Neji_ again?" Fyorie teased jokingly, waving her chop sticks in the air.

The brunette flushed a faint red. "So what if I am?"

"Neji? That _boy_ you are friends with? As in, best friends?" her father hissed, not quite pleased.

"Tou-san! We are only best friends, like me and Lee-kun!" Tenten protested as her father's blonde eyebrows relaxed.

"I only trust Lee-san, not that _other_ boy."

"Pou! This is your daughter's friend! Best friend! Treat him with respect, whether or not he's here or anywhere else!" the older brunette roared and soon Tenten's father went back to chewing on his food.

"Tou-san's name is Pou?" Tenten giggled matter-of-factly.

"Hai, Tenten-nee-chan. Eat." Fyorie demanded, setting down her eating utensils. "Neji is just her best friend Chichiue. Kaa-san, tell him that although Tenten has a crush on him-"

"HEY! I DO NOT!"

"Read your diary,"

_Damn._

▪◄♥►▪

Ino read the book that Asuma gave her – well, he gave the class, but Ino thought – no, _knew_, that Asuma gave her a bigger book than everyone else.

It's not her fault she was late. Konoha High is huge; Asuma needs to get over it.

Ino bit at the end of her pencil – a habit everyone has – and read the paragraph on the mission ranks for the umpteenth time.

Sighing, her eyes skimmed through the words slowly.

"_**Rank S**  
These missions may not always be the most dangerous but only ANBU members or the Kage participate in them. It is very unlikely anyone of a lower rank would be part of these missions._

_**Rank A**  
This type of mission is the most dangerous. Ninjas ranked Jounin or higher are usually assigned to these missions. Very often, if things are very bad you will see a Kage participating. Generally you will not find a ninja of lower rank than Jounin in these types of missions unless it is absolutely necessary. Rank A missions are extremely dangerous and usually there is a death or severe injury as a result of it._

_**Rank B**  
Missions B ranked are not as tough as A ranked missions. The difficulty is still pretty high. Most B ranked missions involve retrieving important documents or protecting someone and taking them to a certain location. Mostly Jounin or Chuunin ranked ninjas perform these types of missions._

_**Rank C**  
These types of missions are generally performed by Chuunins. At times you will even see skilled Genins performing missions C ranked. Most C ranked missions involve protecting an elderly or sending/retrieving a document._

_**Rank D**  
D ranked missions are the lowest ranked. These missions are almost all performed by Genins. These missions usually are tedious work or basically useless work. Some missions include: saving an animal, taking out the garbage, walking an animal, or other pointless and boring work. Genins who want to be Chuunins must complete 8 of these missions." _

What the hell were they supposed to do for homework anyways? Ino eyed the small lavender piece of paper where she scribbled her noted down.

She grabbed it nonchalantly and unfurled it from its crumbled state. Running her finger past all the doodles she drew with her pen, she finally found the homework.

It read, in small, cursive handwriting: _"Read Nin Mission Ranks (S through D). Write a paragraph on what Rank you are on and why."_

_Doshite!_

▪◄♥►▪

Hinata popped in her keys to the front door as the mahogany contraption opened with a soft click. She shuffled through the door way nervously, slipping off her black loafers, getting ready to hurry off upstairs.

"Hinata-nee-chan! Where are you my darling big sister?" Hanabi exclaimed evilly from the living room, her voice slightly muffled.

But the question is, who can muffle a high-pitched and sly voice like Hanabi's?

Hm…No one.

"Ano…Here…" Hinata stammered as Hanabi ran at top speed for her sister, waving her arms in the ivory scented air.

"I know something you don't know!" she proclaimed in sing-song. Hinata nodded curtly and smiled.

"Hai, Hanabi-nee-san, I w-will go now…" the violet haired beauty said faintly as she started walking past her younger sister.

"Iie! You're supposed to ask what I know that you don't!" Hanabi cried irritated.

Hinata smiled and stopped. The girl twisted her body frame and looked at her sister with eyes of glee. "H-hai. What do you know t-that I don't?"

Hanabi sighed and pinched her lower forehead, in between her eyes in arrogance. "That Naruto guy came by! He asked for you! Something about…English class and a white haired 'bastard' as he called him…" Hanabi planted a hand on her chin in thinking.

Hinata blushed. _Naruto stopped by…? For me…?_

▪◄♥►▪

Sakura heaved the water kettle off the stove and poured the hot steaming liquid into the ramen cups. "Tou-san, anything happened today while I was at Ino's?" Sakura asked, placing the two cups on the kitchen table.

Sakura's father neatly creased the newspaper into halves and plopped it on the edge of the board. He thought for a minute and frowned.

"That Uchiha boy stopped by." He hissed. "He spoke something about some science project and then a similar boy to him said the same thing. In fact, I think his name was Sai or something."

Sakura's face lit up like a thousand candles. "Sasuke-kun stopped by? Sai-san too?" she cried.

"Nani? You hang around boys now, like Tenten?" he questioned, slurping down some ramen with his chop sticks.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "Iie, Tou-san. Tenten only has _guy_ friends, not _boy_friends. And Sasuke-kun's just my friend."

"I thought you were mad at him."

Sakura smiled. "I am."

_That's my girl…_

▪◄♥►▪

"Tenten, you know, you have _got_ to stop liking Neji. I mean, he's a Hyuuga prodigy, he has _no feelings what so ever_. Get over it," Fyorie shook her head in disapproval.

Tenten's father looked utterly displeased. "No talk about a boy in this table." He scolded harshly.

"Pou, let them speak! Tenten's in _high school_ now! Leave her be! If we don't get to see grandchildren out of her, I'm going to blame it on you!" The mocha haired woman shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He rolled his eyes boyishly.

"Fyorie-nee-chan! Stop! If I choose to like him, I can! I don't care whether he has feelings or not, I know he does!" Tenten protested, standing up. "He's just being himself! He can't help it! He has that mark! It could kill him any minute now, and all you're doing is not helping at all! Stop it will you?!"

The panda bun haired girl ran off up the stairs, up to her room and slammed the door with a harsh _thud!_

Tenten's mother sighed. "Do you think it's the wrong time to tell her that Neji stopped by?"

Pou nodded and crossed his arms over his chest in a Neji like manner. "Hai, I think so Minjue, I think so."

▪◄♥►▪

Ino slammed her notebook closed with great pride. "Finally! I am done!" she squealed triumphantly blasting the air around her with punches if joy.

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell echoed throughout the Yamanaka household, embroidering it with various "Who is its?" and "You answer its".

"I'll get it!" Basaki exclaimed as Ino heard soft thumps of feet run their way down the stairs and open the door.

Several seconds and Ino's doodles later, Basaki couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. "I-I-Ino-nee-_yarou_! T-This guy s-says th-that-"

_Guy? _Ino furrowed her eyebrows together and stood up from her seat in her room. The chair yelped against the wooden framed floor as Ino sprinted towards her brother.

"Basaki! Don't call me an asshole, let the man in!" she shouted, her butt gently sliding down the painted glossy, tan arch of the stairs, landing on her toes, grabbing Basaki's blonde ruffles and abruptly heaving him towards the living room.

"So…will it be troublesome if I come in?" a lazy voice asked.

Ino looked at the boy. "Shikamaru?" she continued to furrow her brows. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but Ino cut in. "For Kami's sake! Get your lazy ass in here! It's freezing outside!" she demanded, pointing her arm in the direction of the kitchen.

The Nara boy sighed and walked inside droopily and plopped on the leather couch in the living room.

"So, what's up?" Ino questioned, setting herself neatly down on the couch next to him.

"Question one: Have you seen Chouji? And two: Do I have to walk with you to school tomorrow?"

▪◄♥►▪

Tenten rolled sleepily on her bed. Mumbling something – along the lines of, "Neji-kun" and "cheese" – she sleep smiled in content as the dream Tenten danced with dream Neji.

_The music played classically and feverishly as Neji dipped Tenten in their romantically hot dance. Violin strings were burning against the fiery wrath of the bow threads. The harp's twine was plucked in a fever pitch rhythm as the piano's keys were constantly being pressed by the musician's harsh and soft touch._

_Tenten's long slender neck was embedded with a beautiful crystal choker – designed by a Hyuuga – namely Neji Hyuuga. The long slim dress of golden yellow pranced around her ankles teasingly as her head was held high – her buns bopping with the motions. _

_Her dress resembled of Belle's of Beauty and the Beast as her hands were enveloped with a thin layer of silvery pearl glove reaching her elbows. Another layer – a warm, rough hand – held her palm tightly and protectively._

_Neji – being the gentleman that he was – accompanied her waist with his other hand as he gazed into Tenten's supple chocolate hazel orbs. Fortunately, Tenten wasn't the only one who over dressed._

_Actually, it was everyone in the room that was being worn as an accessory – a dream come true to all of those fashion queens._

_In fact, Neji wore a black tuxedo – one of a kind to be precise – rather than a yukata when a fancy festival was to happen._

_The bracelet on Tenten's willowy wrist dangled as the shimmery eyeshadow carefully patted on her eyelids and lips glistened in the peachy pink dream lights._

_Dimly lit, true, the palace was a wonderland on clouds – big puffy white ones – as the scene of the background was tinting a plum purple, indicating nighttime._

"_Neji-kun," Tenten announced whisperingly. "This is beautiful,"_

_Neji smirked. "Not as beautiful as you," he protested._

_Tenten blushed a lovely shade of cherry pink as she nuzzled herself in his chest._

"Neji-kun…"

Outside the room, Fyorie was listening with great intent as Neji scaled the side of the building wall, carefully peering into the window on the balcony to see Tenten snoozing peacefully.

▪◄♥►▪

"_Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura gushed out blushingly. _

"_Few more steps hold on…" Sasuke led her defensively, clutching her hand, following her every movement in his head._

_Sakura slowly crept up as Sasuke tugged on her palm longingly. "Okay, we're here," the Uchiha boy said, walking in back of Sakura, untying the navy blindfold adorning her vision._

_As Sasuke held the blindfold, Sakura took a breather and flapped open her emerald eyes. She gasped in joy as her cheeks responded the reaction with a tint of pink._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she cried happily, grabbing his wrist, tugging him into the field of sakura trees._

_Petals fell down, flower by flower, envisioning their view of pink, pink, pink and more pink. _

_Running down the several countless aisles of pink trees, the duo stopped chasing each other, taking in the fresh mountain air, admiring it._

"_Sasuke-kun, why are we here?" she asked, sitting down next to Sasuke who was cupping his mouth with his hands, as if to close the small pathway between his fingers, mouth and the air._

_He arched his raven brows. "Because." He started. "I love you."_

_Sakura blushed and edged closer to him, eventually, meeting his shoulder with hers. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she smiled. "I love you too Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura's father – Tiro – frowned. Creeping the door open, he shook his head.

"See Kyra, she'll never get over him," he commented angrily as he fumbled out of the hallway into his bedroom where his overly exhausted wife lay on their bed, casually flipping the channels with the remote.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kyra adjusted her lying position, tossing pink locks of hair over her shoulder. "She loves the boy, leave her be."

"But I don't like him," Tiro said, taking off his glasses.

"You don't have to like him. Pou-san is the same way," Kyra defended nonchalantly. "Don't worry, it's not like Sasuke will rape her, or abuse her. From what I hear, he has small or maybe little feelings for Sakura at all. Calm down."

"Yosh, by the power of Kami, she is _my_ daughter, and I will do what's right for her." He hissed angrily.

Kyra's cherry eyebrows knitted together in rage. "Oh no you will not! Twelve hours, TWELVE HOURS I GAVE BIRTH TO HER! SHE CAME OUT OF ME INTO THIS WORLD AND YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! SHE IS OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DISICIONS! SHE IS IN _HIGH SCHOOL _NOW!"

Tiro frowned and immediately gave up. "Fine. Just as long as I don't see little Uchihas in her belly before I die."

Outside of Sakura's room, in her balcony, Sasuke signaled Neji – on Tenten's terrace – with a smirk.

"He's waiting for us." He mouthed.

▪◄♥►▪

Hinata sighed dreamily in her peaceful slumber as sugar plums and flowers pranced around in her head.

_Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and swung her around in a circle. She giggled happily as the Kyuubi boy's whiskers flicked in attention._

"_Hinata-chan, oh, Hinata!" Naruto shouted, planting her back on the grass. "My dearest Hinata-chan!"_

_The moon eyed girl blushed mildly and cuddled up warmly with Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you are so good to me…" she whispered as he laid his head gently on hers – very protective manner – and entwined his hands around her waist._

"_Hinata-chan, please can I ask you a question?" Naruto sang slowly. Hinata muffled a "Hai," underneath his orange and black jumpsuit._

_He smiled. "Hinata-chan, would you do me the honor of dating me?"_

_The girl almost fainted in her sleep. Hinata's face lit up and she smiled. "Hai!"_

_They lay there in the grass as the violet haired heroin sang to Naruto._

A smile spread across Hinata's face as Hanabi chocked down a cough of disgust. "I can't believe she likes him!" she hissed to Konohamaru.

He nodded in participation and frowned. "How can you _like_ someone like that?" he rolled his eyes in disapproval.

Hanabi blushed. "Well…"

Naruto hang upside down from the chakra string holding him up to watch Hinata sleep.

"Not much time left…" he muttered to himself.

▪◄♥►▪

_Ino glared down at Shikamaru. "How could you do this to me?!" she screamed, tears flowing freely down her face. "I thought you loved me!"_

_Shikamaru caught her in his grasp. "I'm sorry Ino, I really am…Gomen nasai…" he soothed – failing miserably._

"_What do you mean you're sorry? You leave me behind for that bitch? Temari or something? You told me you loved me, but you're a big fat liar!" she screeched, trying to break free of his hold, failing as he did._

"_Iie, Ino, you don't understand. It wasn't like that," Shikamaru rubbed her hair sweetly as her tears ceased for a minute._

"_But you were with her," Ino hiccupped. "I saw you and you were kissing and I thought that you…I don't know…"_

_Shikamaru smiled. "Shush, troublesome woman, you know I love you," he whispered, gazing into her pink, puffy eyes. "I wasn't kissing her; she thanked me and gave me information of the daimyo of the Kazekage. Hush now, don't cry."_

_She looked into his drooping eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry Shika-kun… I really am…" she repeated his words softly and nuzzled into his chest, slowly thinking of the things they could do tomorrow, the month after that, the year after that, the decade after that…_

Ino stirred on her bed leisurely and grinned. "Shika…" she mumbled.

Shikamaru smirked. Walking in the stealth of a ninja he's used to, he caressed her cheek and thought: _The plan better work._

▪◄♥►▪

**TBC**

▪◄♥►▪

So, um, yea, what do you think of this chappie? Kinda crappy, kinda exciting, kinda what? The only way I'll find out is when you'll review, so let's play Shikamaru!

Press the purple button that reads, "Go" and you'll find out what will happen next time!

What are the boys hiding? Why is Ino after Shikamaru and not Sasuke? Why are Tiro and Pou overprotective of their daughters? Why is Asuma so mean? Hanabi has a crush on Konohamaru? Find out soon!

**AnimeGirl146: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**AnarchyWarrior: **Arigato, you really think so? You're too nice!

**Yukira a.k.a ninja: **Thanks! I didn't really think I would get that much reviews for a mere brainstorm I thought of during gym, but I'm happy that people like it xP

**Rosytenten: **Yay, NejiTenten-ness! LOL. Arigato!

**Kimberly: **Arigato! Didn't think that so many people would like this, but really, thank you!

**sasukeluver101: **Yes, I can see that! LOL. Arigato for reading the first chappie, and there's _wayyyyyyyy_ more to come! And I can see you like Sasuke, so in the next chappie, which I'm still brainstorming on, there will be more Sasuke in action! Yay, Sasuke in action!

**tomboy901: **Yep, that's the plan alright! Tenten's going to be a tomboy, even though she is kinda a girly girl here, but, still, she likes weapons, wear baggy clothes – which I am very addicted to – and hangs out with boys (and girls, but mostly boys). I'm the same way, except I made her sensitive in this fic. Arigato for reading and reviewing!

**Azul Luna: **Arigato! I will, don't worry! LOL.

**tiffanylicis: **Arigato, so, what do you think of this chappie, "Flower of Dreams"? I have no clue where the title came from, but what ever! I will, even though I don't have that much time on my hands, but for my readers, I will update my stories (especially this one, I like writing this one) really soon, it's just that, with school n' crap, I have no time to update, but I will set aside some time for typing up more chappies.

**FinalFantasyFreak1234: **Oh, don't worry, I will update. Personally, I like this story the best out of all of the rest of mine. It's just fun to write! Arigato for reading and reviewing!

**wishingdragon: **Arigato for the warm review! I was feeling ill a bit, and I needed some cheering up. Really, you're too nice. Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing and reading!

**dragonkyuubi101:** YEA, ALL BOW DOWN TO NEJITEN, SASUSAKU, SHIKAINO AND NARUHINA! But mostly, NejiTen! LOL. I'm glad you like NejiTen as much as I do!

**Spetaine: **Yea, power of NejiTen will never fail! Arigato! xD

**dreaming.sapphire: **Neji was a pervert, ne? But, that did make me, um…"blush" when I proofread this! I'm happy you like it!

**Matahari:** Everywhere I turn, somebody loves NejiTen. And you know? It never gets old! Thank you for reviewing and reading!

**Sky: **So am I, who isn't? Well, SasuTen fans, LeeTen fans, NaruTen fans, ShikaTen fans, ShinoTen fans…where am I going with this? Glad you like it!

**AsianAnimeGoddess: **Yippee Lezzy! Arigato for reviewing! YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST PERSON EVER! ARIGATO! XD You are the one that is too nice, not me! Thank you and I am so happy that you like it!

**MyFallenAngel: **Of course not! Why would I accuse you of being stupid? Hai, I wrote, "if", not "you're stupid so here are the crack pairings that everyone loves". Don't you just _love_ fluff? Fluff is just so…kawaii! LOL. Love your stories by the way!

**Princess Aiyana: **Really? Well then, thank you! You have just lifted my spirits from the trash to heaven! You are so nice!

**sora girlfriend: **RA! RA! RA! BEHOLD THE POWER OF NEJITEN! RA! RA! RA! XP

**GFW: **Well, I wasn't being too much of an optimist that day, but thank you for reviewing! Neji-kun's mine if Gaara-kun's yours…LOL!

Thank you everyone who reviewed, and please review for more updates! No flaming please!

Arigato! xD


	3. Flower of Opportunity

**Thanks everybody who reviewed and who put me on your favorites and/or alerts! Thanks to everybody who put this story on their favs! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

▪◄♥►▪

**Love, Love, Shine – Chapter Three – Flower of Opportunity**

▪◄♥►▪

Jiraiya waited patiently in the center of Konoha's second largest park. The oak trees leaves weaved around him in a trance as he gazed into the dark, midnight sky. The stars danced in his eyes – the peachy golden yellow dots hung from a distance as the sallow haired man held out his arm, in hope of catching one – unfortunately, he caught nothing, but still smiled.

His smile was drizzled over his older wrinkled face as his eyes darted past the sky in wonderment.

The rustling of the leaves caught his attention as he turned his head drunkenly – smiling broadly.

_They're late._

▪◄♥►▪

"God-damned it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "Hurry up!"

Naruto panted and paced himself – from a somewhat fast run to an accelerated sprint. Neji was ahead of both of them as Shikamaru rushed his feet for more speed. Unfortunate for the Nara boy, he just went slightly slower, but behind the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto yelled back, closing his eyes, panting. "Wait up baka!"

Sasuke ignored the Uzumaki boy and sped up, past Shikamaru next to Neji. "So you're coming?" he asked mockingly.

Neji frowned and replied, "I have no need to come. Fate has me wired,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed immaturely. "Yea, right. I know you like Panda Buns."

Neji returned the look. "I know you like Haruno."

▪◄♥►▪

Fyorie softly walked away from her sister's closed door, a worried expression on her face. Her feet tapped on the carpeted surface as she slowly passed her parent's room. Their door was open.

Leaning against the white pearl wall, Fyorie eavesdropped, her hair flowing into her face from its single bun.

She listened:

"POU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Minjue shouted, thrusting her hands in the air furiously. "TENTEN'S A BIG GIRL NOW! IF SHE LIKES NEJI, SHE CAN FOR KAMI'S SAKE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

Fyorie heard a soft sigh from her father's throat. "Minjue-chan-chan, it's not like I don't trust Tenten." He explained. "I don't trust Neji because-"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

"Because he's a boy. Every boy had outrageous hormones."

Minjue blew a strand of chocolate brown hair from her face. "Then how come you trust Lee, huh?"

Pou ran a hand through his blonde hair as his brown eyes glistened in the dimly lit golden glow. "Because I'm not so sure he's straight."

"Oh, so he's curved?!" the older women shouted, firmly knitting her knuckles on her rounded hips.

"Iie, I don't know really." He said, sighing again. "Would a straight man wear green spandex?"

Minjue paused for a minute, stopping her ranting parade. "I guess not." she mused confusedly. "But, I know he's straight since he loves Kyra-chan's daughter."

"Ah, so he loves Sakura?"

Minjue nodded, striding over to Pou slowly. "Really Pou. Why do you hate Neji?"

The older man sighed, grasping his wife around her waist. "Because he's popular in school."

Minjue shot him a quizzical look. "So is our daughter. Being best friends with him she is."

A light bulb shot up on top of Pou's head. "Then she'll be friends with him no more."

The brunette slapped him across the face playfully. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Fyorie stifled a chuckle and ambled back to her sister's room – in her ninja stealth of course and pressed her ear against the wooden door.

She heard soft snoozing and smiled. _Good night nee-chan. Good night._

▪◄♥►▪

Jiraiya snorted with laughter as the four boys ran out of the brush, waving their hands violently in the air, screaming and running in various directions, staying in the small group they had created going to the Toad Sage.

They were all covered in mud, grass stains, scratches and twigs. Naruto was the worst. He had mud all over his orange jumpsuit – not to mention his skin and what used to be butter blonde hair. Neji had twigs flailing out of his hair with the least mud on him – as Sasuke – but kept his calm as the buzzing around him increased angrily, pushing it back with his chakra.

Sasuke had the same expression as Neji – except for the fact that his left eyebrow was twitching in irritation. Shikamaru plopped down on the ground when meeting the white haired man and sighed, leaning back with his hands, tilting his head back, watching the grayish periwinkle blue clouds suspended from the purple navy sky.

Jiraiya calmed down – let's say a little bit – and between laughs, asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Shikamaru answered plainly, "Lee happened."

Jiraiya completely calmed down and waited for an explanation. Sasuke swatted away the bees around him as Neji followed. Naruto finally calmed down and sat down on the ground – grunting impatiently. "You don't want to know," the Uzumaki protested and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Okay, so you're late." he stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock," Sasuke hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Neji scoffed and Shikamaru continued to watch the clouds.

"Well, well, well." Jiraiya snapped mockingly. "I guess you don't want my help then."

Naruto stood up and cried, "NO, NO, NO! HE DOESN'T MEAN THAT! PLEASE HELP US!"

Neji scoffed again. "I don't see why I have to be here." He turned on his heel when Jiraiya spoke up, "Looks like Tenten'll just have to go out with some other lucky fellow."

The Hyuuga stopped and anger arose in his eyes. "…" He didn't answer, according to the heated death aura and the three men – excluding Shikamaru who couldn't give a damn – smirked outrageously.

"So…" Naruto searched for the right words in his mind. "You _do_ like her?"

"Why do you care?" Neji hissed and the threesome smirked again.

"Because you like Tenten," Sasuke answered and Neji smirked.

"You're doing this for Sakura, no?" Jiraiya asked and Sasuke blushed a faint pink.

"Ha!" Naruto cried, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

▪◄♥►▪

Ino startled up from her bedspreads and gasped. Panting, she gazed around her room – nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. Lying back down on the bed, she thought of Shikamaru and her dream.

"Shikamaru…?"

▪◄♥►▪

Back with Jiraiya, Shikamaru sneezed. "A-a-CHOO!" The Nara boy screamed, falling back with his furtive might. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow and Naruto howled with laughter.

"Boys, boys, calm down." Jiraiya ordered and soon Naruto and Shikamaru quieted. "Good. So. Here's the plan…"

* * *

**The Following Morning**

Sakura flapped open her eyelids slowly, welcoming the warm summer breeze. Despite school, it was technically summer, and as for her open window proved her right. Her cucumber green orbs traveled over her cotton sheets and she smiled. The touch reminded her of last summer. Eighth grade.

But now being a ninth grader, expected of many things – from school, to homework, to after-school help, to homework help, to band practice, to helping out in Ino's flower shop, not to mention the dance, slash, gymnastics, slash ribbon twirling Tenten signed the four of them up for – she could barely enjoy herself without helping others first.

And today's just the second day of school. Urgh…Wednesdays…

The pink haired girl tousled her haired softly and grunted as the dusty sunshine kissed her face softly. Her long locks played with her back as she remembered her night's dream.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered heavily, sighing. Her cousin – Ayumi – also had a crush on Sasuke, but according to the Haruno heir – Sakura – she was plainly angry at the boy, for something he supposedly created.

He supposedly splashed her with old, tart lasagna right across the face last July for doing a deed that she didn't even do. But the Uchiha knew better. She _did _throw his pajamas out into the river, _she_ set that bear trap that made his summer cabin home be invaded by many rodents and not to mention that large brown grizzly bear.

But she didn't do those senile actions. And it cost her a slap across the face. And he still doesn't know what he did wrong.

That bastard.

But she still loved him. Even if she had some competition to get to his heart.

And she had one opportunity for him to apologize to her and to fall for her. "Arigato Kurenai-sensei," Sakura muttered, smiling. "Now that you paired me up with Sai-san and Sasuke-kun, I can show Sasuke real jealousy."

Lucky for her, she had a plan of her own. Unluckily for Sasuke, he was going to get jealous. And easily.

▪◄♥►▪

Hinata dipped her bowl and eating utensils into the sink. Hanabi – that has been arguing with Neji – ran into the kitchen with wide stricken eyes and tears forming in them.

"Hinata-nee-chan…" she whispered. Hinata hugged her sister affectionately and asked, "What's wrong Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked at her with a slight pout. "Hinata-nee-chan, Neji-nii-san's cat scratched me!"

Hinata stared at her sister quizzically. "Neji-nii-san d-doesn't have a c-cat."

The younger girl stared back. "Oh. Then, whatever," she replied and hugged her sister back.

"Ja ne Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi called and ran out the door. Little did Hinata know, Hanabi stuck a tracking device on the back of her coat.

It blinked red as it wasn't to be seen – microscopic sizes do come in handy.

▪◄♥►▪

Ino ran out of her house quickly, shutting the door in front of poor Basaki's face. "OW!" The boy shouted – his voice muffled by the surface in front of him.

The platinum blonde ignored the sounds of her brother's cussing and kept running. Looking at her watch on her wrist – and according to it – she was almost late.

The bus doors were about to close…but not quite yet. Ino stepped into the vehicle right before it the doors closed. She slapped the air a furled fist signaling a loud "YES!"

The bus driver started up the contraption and it drove off – Basaki running after it, screaming, "INO-YAROU! I HATE YOU!"

Smirking, Ino sat down after inserting her school card and gazed out the window when someone poked her.

"Hm, nani?" she questioned, facing the culprit. There he was. Shikamaru Nara, sitting next to Ino, smiling.

"Ohayo Ino." He welcomed warmly. A question mark popped up on top of her head.

Shikamaru kept smiling. "Erm…ohayo. _Shika-kun_." The blonde teased, but the pineapple head kept his smile. Ino smiled back.

Inside, she was screaming, _WHAT THE --_

▪◄♥►▪

Tenten increased the volume on her iPOD. The silver clasp wove away any dirt as her thumb ran across the rubber texture. The song began.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The train increased in its speed from the stop of the Konohans boarding on, and Tenten smiled sadly. The song completely reminded her of Neji. But through Neji's harsh past, Tenten was always there to hold him, to smile for and at him; to help him when needed – almost never – but he never helped her. But she loved him anyway.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

A tear almost slid down her perfect porcelain skin as she chocked it down. Never ever before had he seemed to care. And the song just made it worse. One day. One day, she was going to let it all out.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Just…not today.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Or tomorrow.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Or the week after.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Or the month after.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Or the year after. But she knew, that one day. She'll have to let it out. And she will. Just. One day.

Someone sat beside her with a familiar aroma. Ivory. Who's sitting next to her? Her left headphone escaped her ear and that someone placed it inside his left ear. His long dark brown hair swept away from his back, onto his shoulders. His cold moon white eyes showed no sign of emotion as he replayed one sentence in his mind.

_Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice._

"N-Neji…?" Tenten whispered, blushing attractively as the boy replied, "Hai."

The panda bun haired girl smiled and changed the song. It began.

The harsh stares from fan girls and the song.

▪◄♥►▪

Sakura arrived at school and sat down in her favorite place ever. The library. Flipping out a marine blue book, she started reading as someone plopped down in the empty set next to her.

He glanced over to her side and smirked. "Marine biology, huh Sakura?" he said furtively.

The pink haired girl glanced away from her book, to the speaker. "S-Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked and swung his arm around her shoulders protectively. "What _are_ you doing?" she hissed glumly as Sasuke leaned in closer to her face.

A second later…

"PERVERT!"

And Sakura stormed out of the school library fuming angry, arms lengthened to her sides and trudging down the hall. Sasuke took it that Sakura thought he was going to kiss her.

He also took it that the slap across his face hurt.

And it did.

_Jiraiya's gonna get it!_

"Stupid plan…" Sasuke mumbled and slapped his palm on the wooden table for help. Once his head popped out, his eyes averted from the trudging sounds to the hundred set of eyes glaring at him evilly.

"Ah, crud."

▪◄♥►▪

Naruto hurtled open the high school doors happily and stormed in, a wide, toothy smile plastered on his tanned face. Little to be bewildered, Kakashi, who has been copying papers, "accidentally", Icha Icha Paradise Volume Three, he smirked beneath his mask. He knew Jiraiya's plan.

In fact, his plan wasn't to get the boys girlfriends; it was to make them "men". To prove to a female that he was strong, protective, and handsome.

The last thing on Kakashi's mind was his little perverted book – signed by the perverted, white haired author himself – today. It was actually to spy on the foursome try to accomplish something they have thought disgusting since…kindergarten.

Excluding all three but Naruto. Shikamaru thought of women as troublesome, but not disgusting. Neji and Sasuke said that women were mates, and that was the _last_ thing they could think of before turning an age formally unknown and barbaric to them.

They were wrong. Obviously, finding "mates" were the most important thing to the two prodigies right now. By the time they would be twenty, they would have been married a long time before and to have their…what? Sixteenth, thirtieth child?

The silver haired jounin knew that his pupils – Neji and Sasuke – were interested in the two girls they were in their pods with.

Really? Who hadn't seen Sasuke watch Sakura as she leaned forward? Or that Neji looked through Tenten's clothes a dozen times, courtesy of his Byakugan?

Shikamaru hasn't really put thought into his plan, Kakashi could tell, but besides that point, he knew, the Nara boy tried. Even as he and Ino passed by, the blonde blabbing away and Shikamaru wintrily interested, Kakashi knew, that he tried. If he really was interested.

But who knew?

Kakashi eyed Naruto, who – in fact – had been ambling up to Hinata, who sat quietly in a small, particularly teaching classroom. He watched Naruto enter the room with a loud, "OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!"

As the many people in the room scolded him harshly, he sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head confusedly. Poor, poor, baka Naruto…

▪◄♥►▪

Tenten creased down her mini skirt as she sat down for homeroom, just as the bell rang. She was early, as Neji took his seat – precisely as yesterday. Hiding the iPOD in her purple denim backpack, a youthful flash of blue, black and white swished past the two of them, and soon squeezing the life out of the weapons mistress.

"OHAYO TENTEN-CHAN MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!" Lee screamed as Tenten altered various bright and eye popping colors. Neji has never seen so many shades of pink before – even _with_ the Byakugan.

Due to Neji's hidden jealousy, he mentally noted: _Kill Lee and Jiraiya._

▪◄♥►▪

**TCB**

▪◄♥►▪

**So, what _is _the plan anyways? Why do the boys want to murder Jiraiya? What about the tracking device on Hinata? What happened to Konohamaru and Hanabi? Will Kakashi be involved? First of all, who spray painted the nasty things about the girls?**

**WHEN WILL THE GIRLS FIND OUT?**

**Answers soon to be revealed…**

* * *

**Hello everyone! How are you? Suki took the liberty to answer all of your reviews! Here they are!**

**Answering reviews: Suki (my inner's name ;P)**

**GFW: **Well, well…If Silver gets Neji and you get Gaara, then…I GET SHINO! Shino's hot. With and without glasses. Trust me. We saw.

**tiffanylicis: **You'll find out soon enough! Me and Silver are planning it out! Muahahahahahaha!

**peppermint746: **Yay! Go NejiTen! Don't they just rock?

**Litepurplelotus: **Oh, I'll make Silver update! She just better!

**SeptemberGirl: **Hum…I don't think there's much fluff in this chappie, but there will be in later chappies! Like, in two or three chappies!

**:D: **Glad you like it!

**dreaming.sapphire: **Me too! Wonder if Silver's gonna make Neji jealous or not… (Shrug)

**bubbliangel: **Ah…Yes, the parents…They're just so overprotective, ne?

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune: **You'll just have to find out, ne? It will all be revealed soon! Just keep waiting!

**David's Harp: **Ah, I also broke my finger a couple of years ago! I could do this awesome thing with it now! It can get so stiff and stale that when I move it, one of the muscles moves with it and the rest of the hand and fingers stay still!

**tomboy901: **Thank you! You'll have to wait! Aren't I evil??? Muahahahahahaha (cough, cough) Hahahaha!

**Nanachi: **I'm doing so right now! Thanks for reviewing!

**AsianAnimeGoddess: **Hey Lezzy! You'll just have to wait on the plans! I know what they are and you don't! Oh, and Silver says hi! (Sing song)

**Princess Aiyana: **All I can say is: o.O. Long review. LOL. Glad you like it!

**Spetaine: **I know, aren't they? They're just so cool! xD

**Matahari: **Thank you! I really don't know why Tenten's parents are like that, but ask Silver! I'm just inside her head!

**Saviourr: **REALLY??? THEN TELL THAT TO SILVER! SHE WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

**Sarah: **Oh, there will be jealousy. You just wait. I should know. I LIVE IN SILVER'S (bleeping) HEAD! XP

**mort de rire: **Really? You like it that much? Arigato from me and Silver:D

**Temari411: **SHE WILL UPDATE PLEASE! LOL. XD

**FinalFantasy4ever: **Thank…YOU! XD Really, arigato!

**dragonkyuubi101: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! ;P

**Durgadevi the great:** Yea, it just popped into her head…LIKE ME! XD

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm being very grateful, as is Suki! She's having her own party in my head and it hurts… **--** Oh, well! Arigato again and I promise that I'll update sooner! Arigato!**

**-silverdragon994 (or Silver :D) **


	4. Flower of Hope

_I'll be updating all day. :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Done while listening to, "5 Days and Counting" by Spitalfield.

▪◄♥►▪

**Love, Love, Shine – Chapter Four – Flower of Hope**

▪◄♥►▪

The girl stood upon the limestone pedestal and gazed a top the large, luminous building, slowly shifting her eyes on the bronze plague. Stocky, wide letters were engraved on the top right corner as a small logo embedded in silver wisps resembled the symbol on the building's highest wall.

It read, "Konohagakure High School". The girl smiled slyly as she strode over to the door – past the blooming lilies and chrysanthemums – the soles of her shoes tapping on the rocky stairs.

Her fingers stroked the metal alliance before pushing it with great momentum. On the other side, the door replied with a loud buzz.

She pushed open the door and followed its shadows inside.

This was where she'll be staying. For now.

▪◄♥►▪

Kakashi had known that dazed expression for a couple of years now, and noticing it on one particular student's face was, to say the least, unpleasant. The man smiled with delight and repulsive attitude.

It was third period by now and it was the face of Hyuuga Neji that startled him. Normally the Uzumaki boy would have such hatred towards someone – or something, mind you – but this, takes things to a whole new level.

It seemed that jealous took over the prodigy as well. Tough luck, that boy had. Thinking of it less than a mere crush, Kakashi immediately guessed it.

_Tenten._

It was so obvious, yet no one ever knew who and what, when and why, where and how Neji could pick a girl, least a boy. No, he wasn't gay.

For all we knew.

Though, a girl – one of his undecided comrades – of such…mysterious background, to be fair, had one ever guessed – or had a choice.

And to add to that, she has wisdom at a young age, which is a rare find these days.

Kakashi smiled again and stood up from his seat. "Today," he spoke with a hearty voice, "we will learn about…_nouns_."

▪◄♥►▪

Blonde hair rustled gently in the blowing breeze as the orange sun orbed in on the boy. A silver pair of eyes watched him as she sighed with anticipation of his approach. Not only did he smile at her – _twice_ – but he offered her to play soccer with him and the guys.

For Hinata, soccer wasn't only a sport – it was hell. She wasn't used to playing sports, other than ribbon twirling with Tenten and ballet with Ino, and she was _the_ heir to the Hyuuga clan. She deserves some non-violent time for herself – not when Hiashi is bringing her down and Hanabi is attacking her with everything she had.

_Today,_ Hinata decided, _I will watch Naruto-kun play soccer. And…he will…make me stronger…Because…he will never give up…and show me the way!_

Her eyes wondered about the Uzumaki's figure – bouncing the soccer ball with his knee.

She sighed with admiration. It was the beginning of a new day.

▪◄♥►▪

Ino was about to drop her head with discontent. Chouji was chomping down on their soon to be history project. It was some _"god damned cheese"_ and _"too troublesome to take care of it"_. Shikamaru was one to talk. In fact, Ino thought that her friends – as well as herself – were going, or already gone, crazy.

The Nara boy fell asleep by the time Chouji ripped open the small blue bag. Asuma shook his head with the least bit of sympathy.

"Yamanaka Ino," he called. She stood up.

"Ano…Hai?" she replied softy.

He smirked. "Due to your…undisciplined classmates," he cringed at the sight of the two boys. "You will be treated to lunch, on me."

Ino's eyes glimmered with fantasies. "Really?!" she shouted with happiness.

Asuma chuckled. "_If_ you do a good job on the project."

Groan.

▪◄♥►▪

Sakura fastened he science goggles as Kurenai directed her group's experiments. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sai quickly took notes.

The pink haired girl smiled sweetly and leaned her body against his, giggling. Sai's head poked up. He gazed at her pleasant smile and returned the gesture with a loop through her arm.

The Uchiha prodigy noticed their acute, flirty smiles and roaming eyes before he got up and plopped his things next to Sakura. He coughed for attention as the two averted each other towards him.

Sasuke smirked. "Do any of you have a _pencil_ I could use?"

▪◄♥►▪

Jiraiya watched the small girl enter the building's doors and disappear into the shadows. He grinned with mischief. Obliviously, he deformed into the wood's trees as another certain someone watched.

"This is gonna be fun," she smirked.

▪◄♥►▪

Tsunade stomped towards Shizune with confusion and anger. Her expression was less than what you can say, "pleasant".

The principal stormed towards her desk and plopped down on the seat. "Shizune," she called. The nin appeared slowly by the door.

"Hai?"

Tsunade's blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders as she massaged her temples softly. "Jiraiya's here."

▪◄♥►▪

Lee wrote furiously at the green notebook. His tongue slipped out of his mouth gradually and he furrowed his brows in frustration.

Tenten watched and giggled. "Oh Lee, calm down. It's just a short story," she whispered brassily.

Neji glared at the Green Beast and scoffed. "Tenten, leave him be. He won't listen." He scolded. "He's just as hard-headed as Gai."

The bowl cut head of hair paused and turned to Tenten. "Mmkay, Tenten-chan. Only for you because your power of youth-"

"Minna, put down your pencils please." Kakashi stated fiercely. "It's time to share your stories."

▪◄♥►▪

A silky hand wandered through a pink book bag of notes, erasers and nin sandals. The girl paused as she felt the tip of the pencil's lead on her fingers and grasped onto it, gracefully showing it to the questioning boy.

"Like this Sasuke?" she presented the pencil as lavender fluff.

The boy nodded casually as Sakura handed him the utensil. "Arigato." He answered.

Sakura stopped in her tracks as Sai's jaw hung open. "Did…did you just say thank you?" Sai twitched as Sakura held her breath.

"Sasuke Uchiha never thanks _anyone_." The pink haired girl said worridly. "Ohmigosh, Sasuke, are you sick?"

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Have you had your breakfast this morning?"

"Are you on pills?"

"Did your dog bite you on your head or something?"

"Damate."

▪◄♥►▪

His glossy orbs spotted her own and he smiled. "Ohayo," he waved slightly. She blushed madly and waved back.

"Ohayo…Naruto-kun…"

▪◄♥►▪

**TBC**

▪◄♥►▪

**No time for comments and replies to your wonderful reviews this time, but, next time, the wonderful Tenten will answer your reviews!**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Arigato!**

**-SD**


End file.
